resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Chapman
Olivia Chapman was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. She is in Mrs. Pritchard's fifth grade class, being in the same class as Sherry Birkin. She, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of her) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Not much is known about Olivia apart from the facts that she is one of Sherry's classmates and sat on the desk behind Sherry in the classroom. On September 24, 2018, Olivia could be seen giggling when the class clown Thomas Bennett answered one of Mrs. Pritchard's questions in a wisecracking manner. Afterwards, Olivia attempted to answer the question herself but didn't get it right. Soon, along with the rest of the class, Olivia would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. Even though she was close to Sherry when the class made a single file, Olivia failed to notice the former slip away and ditch the school to make her own way to the police station. When everyone made it to the school oval, the teacher noticed that Sherry was missing during roll call. Olivia along with everyone else in the class tried calling out for Sherry. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Olivia ended up separating from her teacher and most of her classmates. She ended up with a number of children who later wound up lost and missing. Photos of her, including her physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Olivia and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Olivia, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Olivia, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Olivia is a Caucasian ten-year-old human girl. She has a slightly smaller height (4 feet, 3.5 inches according to her physical description), but relatively average weight and build for most girls her age. Olivia has long blond wavy hair, green eyes and slightly tanner skin. As an elementary school student, Olivia was last seen wearing the girls' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved blouse with a wide-flat collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, a blue ribbon tied and worn underneath the said collar, a blue skirt worn above the waistline, plain white crew socks worn above the ankles and black ballet flats. In addition, she also wore the navy blue school sweater. Trivia * Olivia is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Olivia appears in the "Prologue: Part 2," where she was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Students Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Humans